full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Farnesia Nathanials
Franesia Nathanials is what you would call the act rich girl of the orphanage. Though once she is taken into the WOE, she is immediately transformed into a werewolf foot soldier, beaten, abused, and tormented into a soldier, quickly reaching to the rank of Captain of the Holy Chain Soldiers ordered to go after the Maxanimals. Though through tormenting circumstances, she manages to switch sides and joins with them, alongside her half-brother, Stanley. Though while apart of this group, she makes it her goal to be the main mate of James Talbot. Unfortunately... she has fallen for him... for real. Characteristics *'Name': Franesia Nathanials *'Age': 16 *'Hair': *'Eyes': *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Stanley (step-brother) Appearance Casual Lycan Background Personality Due to her upbringing and subsequent events, Franesia has a very complex but developing personality. As a child, she was neglected by her parents and overwhelmed with fear. She cowered in her bed when she heard a roaring fire outside of her bedroom in the town square one night when they were burning a heretic. Afterwards, she went outside and threw a burning stick into the fire. She then felt a marvelous warmth in her groin and discovered that she was a pyrophiliac. She also developed a habit of maniacally burning things that she did not like. She burned the clothes of a girl while the girl was still wearing them and also threatened to burn Stanley. The only thing she burned that she was very attached to was a stuffed bunny that her father bought her during their last family trip together which he orders her to burn. Whenever she pleased, she would whip, bite, and otherwise abuse Stanley and even drink his blood. She does not know that he is her half-brother. As a child, she treated him as a possession, and she reminded him frequently of this status. Her lack of empathy due to her poor upbringing along with the praise she received in joining in a witch burning provoked her to hunt down and burn supposed witches and pagans at the stake. This fueled a secret sadistic pleasure that she constantly tried to deny. While pursuing the Maxanimals, she believed they were profane and should not be mentioned lightly. She fixated on capturing their leader, James Talbot, for the sake of the faith. When confronting the Red Knight, she tried to maintain and show that she was calm and strong willed in front of James while interrogating him, but she grew enraged and whipped him when he would not respond as she wanted. For his part, James freely taunted her, and she experiences sadistic pleasure after having whipped him. When James escapes, he observes that Farnesia also has a masochistic side: alone and stripped to her waist, she flogs herself. Kidnapped by James, she experiences the terrors of what really lurked as the Failures. The evil terrified her, but when she tried to flee on a horse, she finds the horse mutated into a monster. The horse monster attempts to rape her; James cleaves it in two with his sword stopping right at her neck. Near the end of the night, a single parasite confronts her with her secret sadistic and masochistic pleasures and fantasies. Possessed, Farnesia tries to violently seduce James. She licks his wounded hand and neck, going down to his bellybutton while tearing his suit open, and then places his sword between her legs and demands that he very slowly raise it and slice her in half as she strangles him with the cord he used to bind her hands. Regarding her sexuality and fetishes, it should be remembered that Farnesia commands the Holy Chain Soldiers because she is a virgin and has had no experience of relationships with others. She consistently treated Stanley and previous attendants as objects as she, herself, was treated by her family. Her first sexual feelings, which she did not understand, appear to come from joining in the burning of heretics and receiving praise for it from adults. Years later, after burning heretics, she stares into her fireplace and notes that when she stares into flames she recalls the incident from her childhood. She masturbates, just like she did when the parasite possessed her, to the recollection. When finished, she curls in tearful shame, telling herself she is not in the wrong, which recalls the earlier proclamation of Mozgus that what they do is all for their faith. She treated Stanley as a possession and initially showed no sexual or love interest in him. Her pleasure appears to come solely from sadism as well as masochism. While she enjoys whipping and otherwise abusing Stanley, she does not appear to love him specifically. There is no indication she ever felt attraction to a boy, or girl for that matter. When she finally does try to seduce Stanley, he declines her advances since he knows she is his half-sister. She does not know that he is her half-brother. She avoids an arranged marriage by setting her house on fire, which puts her and Stanley into the orphanage later on. Then becoming the commander of the Holy Chain Soldiers. Throughout this period save for her brief approach to Stanley, she shows little, if any, affection to anyone other than herself. Indeed, she has contempt for her mother's constant affairs and her father's complete disinterest in her and the rest of his family. In other words, she has never had an affectionate relationship with anyone. The parasite that possesses her while she is kidnapped by James, details for her and forces her to confront her sexual urges and fetishes. After being freed from the spirit, she becomes mortified with what she has learned about herself and demands Stanley, who had just arrived, to kill James even though he was with the Maxaminals and her mission was to capture and deliver him to the Council. She continually repeats "Kill him!" to herself. Farnesia is unwilling and unable at this stage to accept what her possession revealed; yet, as noted, she later fantasizes about it. Far later in her development, as a part of being with the Maxanimals where she has risked her life for Sarah, became a disciple of Schierke, and even gained some respect from James, she no longer abuses Stanley nor appears to engage in sadomasochistic practices. However, she currently does not show any romantic interest in Stanley or anyone else other than perhaps a crush on James. Any romantic thoughts or fantasies she may have not been depicted. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Erica Lindbeck Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Oregon Tribes Category:Were Forest Frollocks Category:James's Love Interests